The field of the present invention is motorcycle structures and assemblies, including the frames therefor and lubricant supply systems.
Lubricant systems for internal combustion engines typically include a storage area for the lubricant or oil used to lubricate the moving parts thereof. It is common that the storage or reservoir is located as part of the crankcase. Alternately, it is also common to employ a separate tank for the lubricant storage.
Looking particularly at motorcycles, lubricant storage as part of the crankcase often adds unwanted height or other dimension to the engine and drive train assembly. However, a separate tank also provides space problems. Motorcycles are designed to be as compact and structurally efficient as possible. Such vehicles often have little additional space for added components. The addition of a separate reservoir tank to maintain an adequate supply of lubricant for the engine adds additional complication to the compact, efficient design of a motorcycle.
With more modern high speed engines, lubricant heating due to friction and flow resistance within the engine as well as the normal combustion heating can necessitate, in some designs, a lubricant cooling system. Minimal cooling is available to designs employing the crankcase as a reservoir. Generally, oil radiators may be employed to cool the lubricant from a crankcase sump. When a separate reservoir tank is employed, some additional cooling may be available. Location of the tank can avoid problems of additional heating of the lubricant by the engine and the like.